<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncle Buck by Delilah2040</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400416">Uncle Buck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040'>Delilah2040</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Maddie Buckley is a Good Sister, Madney Baby, Pre-Slash, Sibling Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, buck is a sweetheart, i wrote this because i needed a feel good pick-me-up, maddie has a baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We named her Grace after Chimney's mum, Grace Evalyn Han," Buck lifts his head up so fast that an audible crack comes from his neck, not that he takes any note of it.</p><p>"Evalyn?"</p><p>"I figured it was close enough to Evan," Maddie says with a bell-like laugh. </p><p>That's all she needed to say to set her brother off. and Buck wasn't exactly a pretty crier. </p><p>Or the one where Maddie has her baby and Buck is super excited to be an uncle. Lots of happy emotions are felt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncle Buck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie was glowing when Buck saw her. Baby bump on show in the flowy purple top she was wearing. Buck couldn't help but pull his big sister into a hug before kneeling on the ground to kiss her tummy and whisper hello to her beautiful baby, something which made Maddie laugh. </p><p>"So have you guys picked a baby name yet?" Buck asks excitedly. </p><p>"Just like I told you last time you asked, a whole two days ago, no not yet," Maddie replies with a humourous but exasperated tone. </p><p>"You should totally name it after me, or like if its a girl, you could name it Evalyn after me of course, I mean that's close enough to Evan," Buck says bouncing in his chair like an overexcited child. </p><p>"You know Buck, you're making me question whether this is my first child or second," Maddie says with a laugh. </p><p>Buck had been extremely excited about the baby, way more excited than Maddie had expected him to be when she told him. He was the first person she and Chim had told, they had invited him over for dinner and Buck was pouring the wine when Maddie refused a glass. </p><p>"What Mads, you never refuse alcohol," Buck had joked. </p><p>"Well, unfortunately, I'm going to have to for the next eight or nine months," Maddie had joked back before her eyes went wide triggering Buck's face to show a similar expression. Maddie's eyes dart to Chim, "Oops," she says before looking back at Buck who's small 'o' shaped lips of confusion had turned into a large grin. </p><p>"Are you guys, I mean, I'm going to be an uncle?" Chim had just nodded in response before almost getting knocked off his chair as Buck throws himself at his friend wrapping his arms around him tightly. </p><p>Chim flailed for a moment as the chair teetered on its back two legs. Before Chim could even recover and hug his coworker back, Buck was out of his lap and -far more gently- pulling his sister up from her chair and into his arms. </p><p>Chim could see tears and wide grins on both the Buckley's faces. </p><p>"I have to tell Eddie, can I tell Eddie please?" Buck said excitedly when he pulls away. Maddie laughed at her brother who was so obviously dating his best friend even if neither had noticed. </p><p>"Yes as long as he keeps it a secret until we've at least told Hen, she's going to be the godmother," Buck pouted in response. "Buck you can't be the godfather, you're the babies uncle,"</p><p>Buck couldn't help the grin that spread at the word 'Uncle,' he quickly pulled out his phone, dialling his most recent call. </p><p>"Hey Buck arent you at Chims?" Eddie replied in lieu of a proper greeting. </p><p>And in lieu of a response, Buck had shouted into the phone "I'm going to be an uncle," with all the excitement of a child getting a puppy for their birthday. </p><p>"You- what? Maddie is?" </p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"That's so-"</p><p>"Exciting I know!" Buck cuts him off. </p><p>"Oh wow everyone is gonna-"</p><p>"-You can't tell them yet!" Buck interrupts again. </p><p>"What why?"</p><p>"They still gotta tell 'em," Buck replied sadly. Maddie and Chim had locked eyes before bursting out in laughter. </p><p>"Oh well, tell them congratulations for me!"</p><p>"Will do,"</p><p>"Oh and Chris said to tell you he loves you," Buck 'aww's in response before telling him to repeat the same back and saying goodbye. </p><p>Now Buck was sitting in front of Maddie months later just as excited, still literally bouncing in his seat as she tells him about Chim's attempts to put together the crib. </p><p>Maddie was due any day now, that much was clear just from looking at her. She looked about ready to pop. She had lied to her brother earlier, they already had first names picked out, Kevin if it was a boy, after Chim's best friend who had passed away, or Grace in honour of his mother. She wasn't planning on telling Buck this until after the baby was born. She was having too much fun pretending to consider the increasingly absurd names he suggested; after suggesting variations of his own name. </p><p>Some of the recent suggestions had included: Hurricane, La-a (pronounced La-dash-a, kind of like Natasha), Legna ("le- what now?" "Angel spelled backwards, come on Mads get with the program") and Voldemort (Suggested on a day that Buck had to come over to help look after Maddie because the baby was making her throw up and feel sick). </p><p>But now she supposes its almost time to tell Buck. It was only hours after she'd seen him. She was now sitting on the couch with her feet in Chimney's lap when she let out a startled ouch. she had felt her stomach cramping up a couple of times earlier in the night but had assumed nothing of it, but now her eyes go wide at the feel of wetness between her legs. </p><p>"Chim,"</p><p>"Mhm," </p><p>"It's time," </p><p>"Its- i- what?" He says turning his head to look at her quickly. she just nods in response before Chim goes into panic mode. She tries to calm him down but it's useless and soon they're at the hospital. </p><p>Within five minutes of being settled into a room, the rest of their family is arriving, Buck pushing through to the front to hold Maddie's free hand, the one that wasn't already being held by Chim. </p><p>The doctor's eyes go wide when he enters the room crowded with at least seven adults and a couple of kids. "Okay come on, everyone out, soon to be mum and dad only," The doctor announces to the crowed giving a comforting smile to the soon to be parents. Buck hesitates for a moment before kissing the top of Maddie's head and then leaning close to her stomach to whisper "I'll see you soon kiddo,"</p><p>The door closes behind him and no one hears the blood-curdling screams that the eldest Buckley lets out as she goes through the pain of natural childbirth. </p><p>Buck paces. A lot. Back and forth in front of the line of chairs that almost all of his family and friends were sitting in. He doesn't even take note of Athena's glare that could make even the toughest of criminals whither in fear. He doesn't notice the way that Hen crumples her empty cup of coffee as he walks in front of her. </p><p>He does, however, notice when Eddie huffs in annoyance, intercepting him on his way past and pulling him into his lap where he holds her best friend in a tight inescapable grip. </p><p>"Evan Buckley you're going to wear a hole into the floor, calm down," Eddie huffs in his ear pulling him tight to his chest. </p><p>"Calm down? Calm down? Eddie, did you know that fourteen out of a hundred thousand mothers die in childbirth? and infant mortality rate is six for every thousand live births," Buck says starting to panic more. </p><p>"Buck, Buck, Evan, hey listen to me, those are pretty good statistics, you have to know that, and Maddie is a fighter, that's in the Buckley genes and Chim, well Chim survived a metal bar through the brain and being stabbed in the stomach not long after too, I'd say this kid is going to be a fighter, they'd have to be with those genetics," Buck relaxes a little bit at Eddie's logic and calming tone. </p><p>They stay like that, Buck curled in a tight ball in Eddie's lap with his best friends strong arms around him caging him in, for what feels like days. In reality, it had been a couple of hours. So when Chim walks out, hands shaking and still in the weird blue gown with a smile on his face, everyone leaps to their feet. </p><p>"It's a girl," He says quietly, joy lighting up his eyes. Hen gets to him first, swooping him up in an excited hug and letting out a 'whoop' of joy. "I hope you guys don't mind," Chim starts when Hen finally lets him go, "But Maddie really wanted Buck to be the first to come to meet our baby girl,"</p><p>Buck's entire face lights up in joy and Eddie watches in amusement as the younger puffs his chest out and scurries to Chim's side with an impatient "lead the way,"</p><p>He watches them walk away with a soft smile on his face, startling a little when his own kid grabs his hand in his own small one. He tears his eyes off his favourite man to instead focus on his favourite boy (or just human in general really) who had reappeared from wherever he'd run off to play with the other kids. </p><p>"Hey dad, can I have a baby sister?" Chris asks with the most hopeful gaze he'd ever seen and puppy dog eyes that he could have only learnt from his Bucky. </p><p>Eddie can't help but let out a little laugh. "And where am I meant to get you a little sister from?"</p><p>"I don't know, maybe you and Bucky can adopt a baby, like Hen and Karen!" Eddie splitters at his child's casual insinuation looking up from his wide pleading eyes to the rest of his friends who were trying to muffle their own laughter. </p><p>"I- uh may-maybe?" Eddie replies making hen and Athens finally burst out in laughter having to lean on each other for support. </p><p>Just down the hall, Buck was getting ready to meet his niece for the first time ever, nervously rocking from foot to foot even as the relaxing sound of his friends laughter echoes around him. Chim gives him a small smile as he opens the door. </p><p>Tears well in Buck's eyes as they take in the sight of his sister with a massive smile on her face holding what looks like a bundle of blankets to her chest. She looks up at the sound of the door opening and her smile grows impossibly wider. </p><p>"You wanna hold her uncle Buck?" Maddie asks. Unable to speak through the lump in his throat, Buck nods excitedly.</p><p>Chim helps move his daughter from her mother to her uncle, smiling at her pink little face. Buck holds her as gently as he can, afraid to hurt the small human resting in the crook of his elbow. He sits on the bed next to Maddie and Chim can't help but note how alike the siblings look in this moment, eyes alight with love and happiness and smiles so wide he cant help but wonder if they're painful. He doesn't realise that his own smile is just as broad. </p><p>"What's her name?" He asks causing Maddie to smile softly at him. </p><p>"We named her Grace after Chimney's mum, Grace Evalyn Han," Buck lifts his head up so fast that an audible crack comes from his neck, not that he takes any note of it.</p><p>"Evalyn?"</p><p>"I figured it was close enough to Evan," Maddie says with a bell-like laugh. </p><p>Buck looks up in an attempt to hold back his tears, not that that does anything against the flood that just ends up running down his cheeks nor does it to anything to quiet the sob that escapes his throat. </p><p>"Maddie I think you broke him," Chim says taking his baby girl back, therefore, freeing Buck up to turn and bury his face into Maddie's chest as he sobs. She wraps her arms tightly around him rubbing his back and making eye contact with Chim over her brother's blond curls. </p><p>"My god Maddie, I'm so happy right now, I didn't- I don't- I'm just so proud of you and I'm so honoured to be able to call you my sister," Buck sobs into her chest making Maddie cry too as the Buckley siblings hold each other. </p><p>Eventually, Buck regains control of himself and leaves to let Hen come in to see her goddaughter. Buck walks out and straight into Eddie's arms, holding him tight as happy tears flow down his cheeks.</p><p>"Chris said he wants a baby sister now," Eddie says drawing a wet laugh from his friend. "He suggested that you and I adopt one,"</p><p>This statement causes Buck to lift his head from where it was pillowed on Eddie's chest. "Maybe ask me out on a date first," Buck says after a moment. </p><p>Eddie looks into Buck's eyes, in an attempt to decipher whether or not he was being serious. Swallowing down the nervous lump that had formed in his throat and flicking his tongue out to wet his lips, he decided to take a risk. "Okay, will you go on a date with me?" Eddie responds watching as Buck's eyes go wide before crinkling in the corners as he smiles. Instead of replying, he leans forward, pressing his lips to Eddies before nodding, still close enough for the older man to be able to feel the action. </p><p>"Are you excited to meet her?" Buck asks, completely changing the topic but not stepping out of eddies space. Eddie nods, too shocked about finally getting to feel Buck's lips against his own to form any coherent words yet. </p><p>"She's so cute, I mean she kinda just looks like an overcooked potato," This startles a laugh out of Eddie as he thinks back to Chris's birth and how a similar thought had crossed his mind, "But she's still the single most beautiful thing to ever grace this world,"</p><p>That night was one of extreme happiness for everyone. The first of many. Especially for Chris when three years later he finally got his wish and got a beautiful baby sister.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was weirdly hard to write? But anyway I hope y'all enjoyed. Hit me up on Tumblr under the same username :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>